Journey to be a pokemon master, Chapter 1
by IEatBearz
Summary: hey guys, this is the first time i ever wrote a book or anything at all and i really want to know what you guys think of it, back to the story anyways, i wanted to do something totally off topic to ash's journey so this is the journey of chris and wally on the quest to become pokemon masters , so i hope you enjoy... disclaimer i do not own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

** The Journey of Hero's , Begins!**

It was a sunny day in Petalburg city, a few wingull's hovered around the clear blue sky why making a gentle cry, a young boy at the age of 10 had just awoken for a night of restless sleep, today was the day he would go out into the open world and begin his long journey to become a pokemon master

"Chris Breakfasts ready" a voice called from downstairs

"Coming" a voice called back

"Man im so excited i cant wait" the boy exclaimed as he rose his arm into the air

he then got changed into a plain white top followed by a lime green body warmer. as he tried to but his black jeans on, one leg got caught and he began hopping around the room trying to get his leg into the hole but he soon found himself to have tripped and fell onto his bright red office desk chair which was covered in various pictures of different pokemon

"whats going on up their, your breakfasts going to go cold" a sweet innocent voice called

"i know mum and nothing, just having some troubles with these bleeding jeans"

chris let out a small sigh as he finally pulled the jeans over his right leg, he then grabbed his orange scarf and wrapped it tightly around his neck, quickly after he ran downstairs while trying to squeeze a pair of white socks over his small feet but as you can guess it can be quite the task while hopping down each step so the boy found himself lieing face first and the foot of the stair case

"chris calm down please, your journey will be over before it has even began"

"sorry mum, i just cant sit still on a day like this, ive always dreamed of setting out and meeting and making friends with all kinds of pokemon"

"well your not leaving this house till you've at least ate your breakfast"

"aww but mum" he let out a small groan which lead to his mother chuckling softly at him while he made his way over to the table which before his eyes was a breakfast set for a king. the boy looked startled at how much food his mother had put before his eyes

"Woooooah, is all this for me"

"yeah it ..." but before she could finish her sentence, he was already scoffing down the food that was placed before him

"..is" his mother finally finished the food had now disappeared, she then crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly before breaking into a small laugh

"just like your older brother"

"im nothing like Matt" he quickly snapped at her

the room then fell silent as he quickly calmed down and he hung his head in shame

"im sorry mum, i guess i sort of lost it a bit"

his mother than walked over to him and lifted his head up genitally while holding a smile to her face

"don't worry about it, now get out their show the world who the next champion will be"

Chris the gave a nod and he ran over to the door where some red and white sneakers were perfectly lined up against the door begging to be worn, he slipped them on and he raced out the door not even looking back to see his mother wave him off, he then ran up to the house a few houses along from his, and he began banging on the door with his fist

"wally, wally come on man open up"

the door swung open, and stood their was a pale, skinny green hair boy. the boy was the same age as Chris but he wore a long sleeved white buttoned coat with green sweat pants and grey and white boots

"Chris calm down already" a croaky voice rose from the green haired boy

"how can i be calm, were going to get our pokemon and start our journey today, we always knew this day would come but now its finally here!" the white haired boy shouted as he pumped his fist into the air again while a sparkle glimpsed in his eye

the green hair boy laughed and ran out the door leaving chris behind "come on your gonna be late slow coach"

"w-what " Chris replied noticing his friend had started without him "Oi come back, thats cheating"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

so this is what i re-done on my first chapter, i had alot of help from "Miss Optimistic" and i would like to greatly thank her for all her help :)

i really hope you enjoy this and i will write my second chapter very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Review of Last Chapter: we met 2 of our hero's and after a manic morning, they are now all their way to go meet the pokemon that will become there all new friends- Disclaimer I do not own anything to do with pokemon… sadly

Journey of legends- New Friends

"wally wait For me, You cant just run off like that" Chris shouted while he was slowly gaining on his friend

the green hair boy laughed and he stopped running as soon as he found himself stood outside a large grey building with a brown tiled roof, above the door there was a strange symbol which he then recognised to be the town's gym badge.

"Finally caught up with you" The White haired boy finally made out while he was trying to recover his breath, he then gazed upon the building that stood before him "this is it, right?"

"Yeah, you ready to go make a name for ourselves?" the boy said with a smirk spread right across his face

"You Betcha" Chris said while pumping his fist into the air like he had done previously "lets go make history!"

the boys then opened the door to find there was a tall black haired scruffy looking man leaned up against the back wall, the boys looked at each other uneasily while slowly making there way into a small square room with a few paintings of what seemed to be a girl hugging a young boy, as the boys examined the room the scruffy man's head arose from staring at the floor

"so you're here to get your pokemon" the scruffy man said in a deep tone

"y-yeah, were going to start our journey today" Wally replied to the man nervously

the man then pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the 2 boys who was watching his every step, the man the put is hands on the boys shoulders and he made out a laugh

"calm down, I'm Norman, the gym leader and your mothers have told me you both want to be pokemon masters right?"

"right" chris said while he pumped his fist in the air which then made normal give out a fatherly chuckle

"then what are we waiting for, lets go out and catch you some pokemon" he said with a smirk on his face and he then pushed the two ten year olds out the door of the gym, in his hand held a pokemon which Norman then through into the air releasing a jumpy white monkey type pokemon

"vig vig" the monkey cried excitingly while jumping around its trainer

"so kids, what are your names?" Norman asked

"im chris and this is my friend wally" chris replied getting really excited now

"well chris and wally, do you have any idea what pokemon you want"

"I want a pokemon that I can be friends with" chris said while flicking a hair out of his eyes

"wally?" the man questions looking a the shy green haired boy who was facing the ground "what's up kid?"

"n-nothing I'm just nervous about what pokemon I'm going to get" he replied in a quite calm tone

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the pokemon you choose to go with you will love travelling around with you, so don't worry about it kid" Norman replied to Wally's comment while wearing a reassuring smile

this made wally smile and look up and he gave a nod to show that he was okay now, so the 10 year olds walked around route 10 to see if they can find a pokemon they both wanted to spend the rest of their journeys with, Norman was standing by petting his Vigoroth ready to capture the boys 1st pokemon.

Chris was searching through a small patch of forest when he then found a blue spider skipping across a puddle alone, chris then watched this pokemon for a while when he was then disturbed by Norman kneeling down beside him

"that's a surskit, they normally hang around in groups but this one seems to be alone" Norman made out in a serious tone which lead to chris giving a nod

"I want my partner to be surskit" chris then exclaimed quietly

"okay you got it" Norman said with a smile, he then stuck his arm out and shouted "Vigoroth use slash!"

the white monkey leaped out the bush with its claws shining and it swung towards the little water skipper, the surskit jumped out the way causing Vigoroth to splash water in his eyes, the monkey then wiped its eyes and began to swing its claws furiously to which the water skipper kept jumping out the way, it then spat some bubbles at Vigoroth causing it to stop the attacks

"stop!" chris shouted out which made Norman, Vigoroth and even surskit to look at him "I don't think swinging your claws ferociously at the little guy isn't going to convice him to become my friend"

Norman then looked at the boy in question which then he broke into a smile, "you sure care a lot about this surskit, why don't you try talking to it" Norman then held out and empty pokeball which chris then grabbed and slowly made his way over to the surskit, he then knelt down beside the water skipper and watched Norman and Vigoroth walk off to try and find wally

"hi I'm chris, I want to become a pokemon master and I need a good pokemon, so what do you say?" the white haired boy then stared at the little blue water skipper to find that it was staring back at him, the surskit then shot out a bubble attack right in chris's face which made chris fall onto his back, the surskit then began to laugh

"Why did you do that!" chris shouted back at the pokemon who was now cowering in fear "i-im sorry I guess I don't like getting wet" chris then said with a smile while scratching the back of his head

"sur sur" the surskit stopped cowering and then it hit its tiny blue body into the pokeball, the ball began to shake and chris just watched it in surprise, just as soon as he thought he caught it, the pokemon re-appeared from the pokeball, it just stood their giggling at chris who then was getting a bit frustrated with the small pokemon playing games with him

"look if you don't want to be my friend ill just go find a pokemon that will" chris said angrily standing up and walking away , he then found the small water skipper had jumped onto his shoulder and tapped his foot against the empty pokeball he was holding, it shook left and right in his hand but then it made a click

"i-I did it, I caught my first pokemon!" chris exclaimed loudly while holding the pokeball in the air, then the pokemon appeared from its pokeball and sat on Chris's head

"What you doing up their, aren't pokemon meant to stay in their pokeballs" chris questioned while looking up at his head to were the little spider pokemon was perched

"Some don't like it" a voice called while it was approaching, it was Norman and Wally "well it looks like u both got yourselves some decent partner pokemon" Norman said with a grin spread across his face

"so wally, what's your pokemon?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know this isn't an exciting chapter but I had a lot of fun writing it, again if you could leave any suggestions on how I can improve, again special thanks to my new friend Miss Optimism for all the help and advice she gave me , thanks for reading and ill do the next chapter soon


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: chris caught a surskit which loved to mess around and while chris was catching his pokemon, wally caught his and that's were we left off disclaimer I do not own pokemon

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Journey to be a pokemon master- first battle

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well what are you waiting for, tell me what u got" Chris said a bit aggressively towards his best friend

"How bout I show you in a pokemon battle? Wally replied to Chris who he could see was getting excited at this point

"Finally, I thought u kids would never get to this stage" Norman said sighing while giving a little chuck "ill referee your match so don't worry about a thing"

"Right, thanks Norman" the pair both said together, they then laughed at how the both said that in sync

"The battle will be a 1 on 1 match and the winner will be decided when the opponent's pokemon can't battle anymore, now begin!" Norman shouted while throwing a punch into the air

"Surskit show them whose boss!" Chris commanded the little water skipper

"Skit Skit" Surskits eyes narrowed as it was getting pumped for the battle

"Seedot lets take them down!" Wally commanded as he threw his pokeball into the field

"Dot" a small acorn pokemon appeared and it started jumping getting pumped up for the battle

"Wally ill give you the honour's" Chris said while smirking

"Okay Seedot use bullet seed!" The little acorn leaned its head forward and tiny green seeds started quickly shooting out

"Surskit dodge it quick" the skipper quickly moved out the way "now use quick attack!" Surskit started speeding towards the acorn pokemon; its body was white and blurry from speed it was travelling, it was hard to keep an eye on it

"Quick Seedot use bide" the Seedot started to turn red and as the quick attack connected with it, it then released all of the stored energy back onto Surskit who was sent flying back

Chris stared at his Surskit who was struggling to get up from a heavy attack.

"Surskit I know u can do it get up please!" Chris called to his new friend who finally made it back to its feet "awesome, way to go Surskit, now use bubblebeam!" hundreds of tiny little bubble came shooting out of Surskit's mouth

"Seedot counter with bullet seed" again the acorn pokemon threw its head forward and tiny little seed came shooting out but they were over powered by the bubblebeam and instead it got hit with the heavy attack

"Seedot is un-Able to battle, so the winner goes to Chris and Surskit" Norman called out and pointed his left arm towards Chris's direction

Chris ran over to Surskit and swooped him into a hug "wow Surskit you were great!" the water skipper smiled and climbed back onto Chris's head while giving a small satisfied cry

(at the over end of the field)

"Seedot you did really well today, I'm so proud of you" Wally said to his acorn pokemon while picking it up with a warming smile "dot" it said softly as if to say thank you, it the hopped onto his shoulder and then wally made a small nod "if you want to stay out as well im not going to force you"

"hey wally" a voice called from the over side causing him to look up " that was a great match, I thought we was a goner when you countered us with that bide attack" chris said while scratching the back of his head

"Thanks, your Surskit sure is quick and has great determination" the two boys shook hands and they broke apart when they was interrupted by Norman coming over holding two little handheld computers

"here boys these are for you, I had professor Birch send them across to me as well as these 5 pokeball's for each of you" he held out his both hands were a pokedex and 5 pokeball's lied identically in each hand, the boys grabbed them and then they waved Norman good-bye and set out toward the Petalburg woods

"Man, I wonder what pokemon im going to get along my journey" Chris said while zoning out and breaking the silence

"I hope I can be friends with all kinds of pokemon" Wally replied to Chris

"I know, I'm going to capture my next pokemon in the woods" Chris said while doing his fist pump

"Yeah, that's a good idea, it will help us develop better bonds with pokemon in general" Wally replied coolly to what Chris just said

"Hey Surskit, im going to find you a friend in here, sound good?" Chris asked the water skipper pokemon that was sitting upon the white haired boys head, Surskit gave a cry of excitement, and this got Chris even more excited which caused him to run towards the woods, wally then started laughing and gave chase to his friend but only to find him face down in the dirt with Surskit and what appeared to be a black dog pokemon

"Hey Poochyena, are you okay?" a sweet innocent voice called out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

well this is the end to my 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey they folks, sorry I haven't posted a new story in so long, I had to have an operation and I only got released from the hospital yesterday, im sorry if this chapter isn't as good because I am a little rusty, anyway enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**Last time= Chris won his first battle against Wally and they was about to head into petalburg woods but Chris ran into a spot of trouble**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/ **

"Hey watch where your going! Poochyena are you okay" the cute calm voice shouted as chris arose to his feet to a small brown haired girl wearing a blue tank top and grey hot pants with some brown sandals which followed up on her smooth legs

"Chris, you okay? Im so sorry about my friend, he has to more careful, right Chris? Wally said why his cheeks went red as he gazed upon the small brown haired girl

"Yeah" he said as he scratched the back of his head while letting out a nervous chuckle "im really sorry I didn't see your Poochyena there, im so sorry"

"yeah well look out next time" she said as she turned her hair which her Poochyena mimicked and they headed into the woods

"gees what's her problem" chris said as he got back to his feet tightening his head band with a confused look on his head which he then turned to see wally staring at her as she walked off into the woods with his cheeks were glowing in a sharp shade of red

"Dot?" the acorn spoke as he was confused at what his trainer was doing, this then broke Wally's concentration as he then pointed to the forest while the only words he could make out were "let" and "o" , Chris then broke Wally's concentration with a finger snap which caused the boy to jump

"w-what?" the boys made out confused at his own actions

"Let's go?" Chris said getting impatient from all the standing around

"kit" the water skipper agreed"

"r-right into the woods" Wally said nervously while he started to walk to the woods while he kept thinking about this beautiful girl he ran into

soon they were stood before two trees that shaded over their path and it looked like the sun was blocked out on the path ahead, a small brown sign was posted on a bulletin board that only had one piece of paper on it which was about the Rustboro city Pokemon contest, the boys didn't pay much attention and the kept walking into the woods.

"Hey wally I got an idea!" chris Shouted out excitedly

"Oh this is never good" wally made out with a chuck at his little joke

"Will you be quiet and let me speak? , how about we both capture the first pokemon we see in here?" chris said while ignoring the comment his friend made

"Huh, that's not a bad idea Chris" wally said looking into the air in thought "yeah okay sounds fun and it makes this a lot more exciting"

"Awesome! How bout we split up and meet by the sign in 10 minuets?" Chris said as his body became jittery with excitement and the water skipper was finding it hard to stay calm as well

"Right, Good luck!" Wally said as he and his pokemon walked off into a group of trees

Chris did the same but in the opposite direction; he and his Surskit were searching around for about 3 minuets when they ran into this little brown sloth pokemon that was hanging from a branch sleeping, Chris called Surskit over using a hand signal

"Well you remember our promise to wally, this pokemon doesn't look to energetic but maybe it needs some motivation" chris whispered to his pokemon in which the water skipper agreed

"lets see what the pokedex says" chris said while flipping the pokedex open

"Slakoth, the slacker pokemon, It sleeps virtually all day and night long. It doesn't change its nest its entire life, but it sometimes travels great distances by swimming in rivers"

"See it swims, it can be energetic so let's go!" Chris said while pointing his finger at the sleeping pokemon as Surskit leapt forward "use bubblebeam!"

Hundreds of bubbles came shooting out and they all hit into the Slakoth that seemed un-fazed by the shot

"Quick attack lets go!" the boy called again

Surskit's body glowed white and it shot towards the sleeping Slakoth which sent it flying into a tree, the Slakoth appeared to be knocked out

"Great job Surskit, now go pokeball!" Chris exclaimed as he threw and empty pokeball at the slacker

The ball was shaking around on the ground, 1, 2….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\ /\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/

**hey guys sorry it's a short chapter but I just want to see how I did considering I haven't wrote in a while, thanks much for reading and stay tuned!**


End file.
